rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Tragedy of STRQ
Tragedy of STRQ is a short story about Raven and Qrow and their discussion after the Death of Jens. Characters *Raven *Qrow *Regulus Corneas (mentioned) *Vincent Volakia (mentioned) *Jens (mentioned) *'Spring Maiden' (mentioned) *Yang Xiao Long (mentioned) *Neo (mentioned) *Summer Rose (mentioned) *Felt (mentioned) *Frieda Reiss (mentioned) *Cinder (mentioned) *Earth Devil (mentioned) Story Qrow stays at a bar across the street from the inn. He is served a drink he did not order, which the waitress explains is from a lady upstairs with "red eyes". Qrow goes upstairs and is met by Raven, his sister. : Well hello, brother : Raven... Qrow walks towards her table and takes place. : What do you want? : What? Can't a girl just catch up with her family and talk about life? Qrow started to become irritated as he immediately saw what she wanted. : Now shut the fuck up with this crap and let's move on, what do you want!? Raven was somewhat shocked by his violent voice but she understood his anger. : Does... He... Have it? Qrow didn't expected that Raven would start talking about the Leader of the Witch Cult and became somewhat interested in her questions. : Did you know... that Vincent resurrected the boy. : That's not.. : Rhetorical question, i know you know. It's just obnoxious that you start about this and you act like Jens never died. : I wanted to save him! Don't fuck with me, you know i can't control my Semblance as good as you can. Qrow took a sip of his Volakian whiskey and tried to forget about what happened. : Raven, i won't tell you more, until you tell me who the Spring Maiden is. Raven opened her eyes widely and didn't expect to switch to this topic. : Qrow, watch the fuck out with what the fuck you are talking, people may listen to us! : Don't fucking care, if you want to know where Jens' genes are, you have to tell me where the Spring Maiden is and who it is. We are all going to die if you won't fucking return. : You... fucker. Qrow was ready to grab his weapon, but instead he took another sip of his Whiskey. : Qrow, I know i did some-- : Stupid things? No shit? : Qrow this isn't helping! : You ran away! : I did it to stay alive! : No.. you did it because you we're scared. : Don't make me laugh. Back to businesses-- : Rave-- : If you won't cooperate I'll tell everyone what's up with the trut-- : YOU CAN---- : And now, it's your turn. : What do you wanna know... : Where is Jens' soul and body? : The body is at the Sanctuary being guarded by Beatrice. : And sou-- : That's the tricky part, he doesn't have "it's" smell. We can't locate him. : I see. : Tell me, who is the spring maiden. I know she is a member of the Branwen Tribe. : How smart of you! However, I wouldn't risk something like that to say it to you. : I see. Why did you save Yang from Neo? : I... : Oh yeah, I remember. Your 'contract'. : Qrow don't--- : And how about Summ-- [Raven : IF YOU WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT OPEN!] Raven stood up and hit the table with her fist. : You need attention? : I've got enough. Cause you see, sometimes, family disappoints you. : We aren't family anymore! : We're we ever? : I thought so, but i was wrong! : ... I'm leavin--- : Raven, sit down. We've to talk about the others. : What? : Amalia and Frieda... : QROW IT'S ALL FAKE! I'M DONE WORKING FOR THEM! : I know, but this is the only way to defeat Cinder, the Earth Devil and the others! : I'm not helping Lugnicians, I'm not helping Corneas, I don't wanna be part of any of this! : That's too late since the second you took the maiden under your wing. : I'm done. I'm leaving. : Wait ra-- Raven swinged her sword and disappeared into the red portal. Trivia *The Spring Maiden's name hasn't been revealed. *"Does Blood Cloud, Cinder Have___" : It is unknown what Qrow meant with it. Navigation